Turnabout Cullen
by Dead Vamp Rising
Summary: My name is Apollo Justice and I'm a defence attorney." Erice Yorkie is murdered outside Forks High, and Edward Cullen was seen leaving the scene of the crime. Now it's up to Apollo Justice to prove him innocent. Easy...Right? AJxTwilight Crossover
1. Case File, Proflies and Prologue

**A/N: Reawakened my love of the Ace Attorney games and Twlight and this is what I got. **

**A crossover between the two.**

**I'm sorry about the characters I killed off and am making fun of in this but they where to only ones I could think of that would do this kinda thing.... **

**Yes, I know some people are going to murder me for this but I thought it was a kinda interesting and slightly funny idea. That and the fact I thought it would be funny to see what would happen if a certain favourite vampire got arrested for murder. **

**This is set after the last case in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and after Breaking Dawn in Twilight Verse so there will be SPOLIERS!**

**You Have been warned.**

**It's writin in a script type format, and I don't plan on changing it so if you don't like it then lump it.**

**That may sound harsh but hey, I enjoy writing like this.**

**On a happier note hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Attorney series or the Twilight series. They belong to Capcom and Stephenie Meyer. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TURNABOUT CULLEN**

**|-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**| Case Summary **

**|-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Synopsis:** The murder of a student Intern leads to the more mysterious secret of the mysterious Cullen Family.

**Victim Data**: Eric Yorkie (18, Male) The Victim.

Killed outside Forks High School. Was working as and Intern at Forks High School. Died from gunshot to the head at point blank range.

**Suspect Data**: Edward Cullen (19, Male)

The defendant. Adopted son of Dr Carlisle Cullen and apparent friend of Phoenix Wright. Is married to Bella Cullen with an adopted child Renesemee "Nessie" Cullen.

**Defence Attorney**: Apollo Justice (22, Male)

New Attorney yet has promise. Like a young Phoenix Wright. Uses a thing he calls perception to find lies in witnesses testimony.

**Prosecutor**: Klavier Gavin (24, Male)

Star prosecutor and leader/vocalist for the rock group,

the Gavinners.

_____________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________

|-----------------------------------------------------------------------------|

| Profiles

|-----------------------------------------------------------------------------|

**1. Phoenix Wright (33, Male) **

A pianist who can't play a lick. Formerly an ace defence attorney of some renown.

**2. Trucy Wright (15, Female) **

Future stage magician, and Phoenix Wright's daughter. Fond of her

Mr. Hat trick.

**3. Dr Carlisle Cullen (26, Male)**

Doctor of Forks hospital, apparently the best there is. Is the defendant's adoptive father. Looks like he should be a celebrity.

**4. Isabella "Bella" Cullen (18, Female)**

Wife of defendant. Is the number one choice of affection to a majority of the males in the town.

**5. Alice Cullen (20, Female)**

Defendant's older sister. Very small and intelligent, acts like Trucy. Talks a lot.

**6. Mike Newton (18, Male) **

The witness that saw the defendant leaving the seen. Has a history if bitterness towards the defendant as he married the witness' crush.

**7. Jessica Stanley (18, Female)**

Mike Newton's girlfriend. A gossiper and had bitter feelings towards the defendant's wife as she had a crush on the defendant for a while, sounds like she still does.

**8. Emmett Cullen (21, Male)**

Defendant's older brother. Scary looking man but very jolly when he talks, maybe eve a bit dim. Went out hiking with the defendant the night of the murder along with his other brother.

**9. Jasper Hale (20,Male)**

Older brother of defendant. Cold young man who acts very coldly towards Apollo. Went out hiking with the defendant the night of the murder along with his other brother. Twin brother of Rosalie Hale. Married to Alice Cullen. May be the reason for the previous lawyer's disappearance.

**10. Esme Cullen (27, Female)**

Adoptive mother of defendant. Very caring and loving woman. Would do anything to protect her son.

**11. Rosalie Hale (22, Female)**

Beautiful woman, married to Emmett Cullen yet keeps her own name. Very sceptic and moody.

**12. Police Chief Charlie Swan.**

Chief of police and defendant's wife's father. Had bitter feelings towards the defendant for a while but is now behind him. Just wants the truth and his daughter to be happy. Trusts the defendant with his life.

**Skye.**

Detective in charge. Was made to come by Klavier. Hates the rain as it washed away possible scientific evidence.

**14. Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen (6, Female)**

Adopted daughter of the defendant and Bella Cullen. Very smart, reminds Phoenix of a girl he uses to know he calls "Pearls".

**Black** **(16, Male)**

Childhood friend of the defendant's wife. Saw the defendant the night of the murder. Very jolly and maybe sarcastic. A bit scary looking.

**16. Seth Clearwater (15, Male)**

Family friend of Jacob Black and friend of the defendant and his family. Saw the defendant on the night of the crime. Took a sudden liking to Trucy. Wants to help no matter what.

|___________________________________________________________________________|

Day 1

Investigation

_*beep*beep*beep*beep*beep*……_

**Phoenix: **Wright Anything Agency where any talent is talent Phoenix Wright, piano player speaking.

**Phoenix**: ?!

**Phoenix**: I would love to help Doc but I'm not an Attorney anymore…But I do know one.

**Phoenix**: Good? I believe so. Got me out of a sticky situation

**Phoenix**: …

**Phoenix**: Alright, I'll tell him when he gets back and we should be there by tomorrow. Goodbye Carlisle.

_*beep*_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Cullen Family

**A/N: **New chapter! Wooo! Anywho, hope you like.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Time: 9:00am**

**Location: Forks Motel**

**Apollo**: You'd think that Mr Wright could at least tell us who I'm defending and where they live instead of leaving us here.

**Trucy**: Well, let's not mope around here. Let's go to the crime scene.

**Apollo**: But we don't even know where that is!

**Trucy**: Don't be such a party pooper Apollo. All we have to do is look for the place with the police tape around it. The town isn't that small.

(Doesn't look like I have a choice really.)

**Apollo**: _My name's Apollo Justice and I'm a defence attorney. I was hired by...well actually I don't really know who by. Mr Wright didn't really give me many details surrounding the case but what I do know is that there was a murder and that my client is the main suspect. I just hope that Mr Wright doesn't have any more psychotic friends._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Time: 9:15**

**Location: Forks High School Car Park**

**Trucy**: Whoa! This school is small. "Forks High, Home of the Spartans."

**Apollo**: Compared to the one you're at its small but this is a small town. Now let's see if they'll let us in.

**Trucy**: Come on Apollo, where's your sense of adventure! Let's jump the line.

**Trucy**: ?! Hey, Apollo, look at this.

(Trucy picks up a brochure)

**Apollo**: It's a brochure for Volterra Tours in Italy. (Hmm…why would this be here?)

**Apollo**: ?! There's blood on this!

**???:** Hey! You can't pass! This is a police line!

(Bloody Brochure added to Court Record)

**Apollo**: Lets go Trucy.

**Phone**_:*beep*beep*beep*beep…._

**Apollo**: Apollo Justice, Attorney at Law.

**Phoenix**: Hey Apollo, your client is at the Police Dept. You should get down there.

_*beep*_

(Well, at least he's talking to me now)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Time:9:45**

**Location: Forks Pole Department**

**Trucy**: I wonder where they are with our client…

**Apollo**: _Our_ client?

*young man appears*

**Trucy**: Ah!

**???:** Heh, heh. Sorry.

**Apollo**: (He doesn't sound sorry)

**???:** You must be Apollo Justice. I'm Edward Cullen.

**Apollo**: Ah...yes. This is Trucy. I believe you're my client then?

**Edward**: You weren't told anything either then. My dad just told me that an attorney called Apollo Justice was going to represent me. That's all I really needed to know though.

**Apollo**: (At least he was given a name)

**Apollo**: Well, do you know why you where arrested?

**Edward**: I wasn't told anything other that it was for murdering Eric Yorkie. But I heard it was something to do with a witness and other decisive evidence.

**Apollo**: So, where were you last night if not at the crime scene?

**Edward**: heh, heh. So your asking if I have an alibi or not?

**Apollo**: Yes.

**Edward**: Fine. From 7pm to 9 pm I was down at the La Push reservation with my family with a family friend and his friends.

**Apollo**: What was his name?

**Edward**: Jacob Black. His friend Seth Clearwater was also there along with his sister and some others.

.

**Apollo**: And after that?

**Edward**: I went hiking with my dad and older brothers.

**Apollo**: (Well. It sounds believable.)

**Edward**: You can talk to my wife and my family if you want more information about where I was. Here are directions to the house. You can get to mine from there. My sister Alice should show you the way.

**Apollo**: (He has a wife? He's four years younger than me and he's already married! I don't even have a girlfriend.)

**Apollo**: How long have you been married to your wife?

**Edward**: About eight months now, very happily as well.

**Apollo**: Should your family be at the house just now?

**Edward**: My mother and siblings yes, but I'm not sure about my dad. He's either at the hospital or at the house. I'd recommend trying the hospital first though.

**Apollo**: Thank you Mr Cullen I do my best to prove you innocent.

**Edward**: Thank you. And I really am sorry I sacred you Trucy.

(Edward is taken away)

**Trucy**: I like him, he's very nice and polite for an 18 year old.

**Apollo**: You only like him because he's good looking.

**Trucy**: So? You seem awfully jealous Apollo.

**Apollo**: Let's go Trucy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Time: 10:10am**

**Location: Forks General Hospital**

**Trucy**: That nurse is taking a while getting Dr Cullen hey Polly.

**Apollo**: (It has been a while)

(Blonde haired doctor appears)

**???:**You must be Mr Justice. I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. Edward's father.

**Apollo**: Ah! Dr Cullen. Yes, I'm Apollo Justice and this is my assistant Trucy Wright. Um, do you mind if we ask you some questions about the case?

**Carlisle**: Of course, but lets go to my home first. I don't want to talk about legal matters in a hospital hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Time: 10:45**

_Location: Cullen Family Home, Main Hall_

**Trucy**: Whoa! This is a very pretty home you have Dr Cullen.

**Carlisle**: Thank you Trucy, now what is it you want to ask me Apollo?

**Apollo**: Oh yeah. Um, where were you last night during the night of the murder?

**Carlisle**: Ah. An alibi, of course. I was at the hospital until 9pm when I came home. I was going to out hiking with my sons.

**Trucy**: Why hiking at night? Isn't that a bit dangerous?

**Carlisle**: We prefer it; it's more of an adventure as there are more dangers. My sons and I are adrenaline addicts if you will.

**Apollo**: (That's what Edward said also. Both have an alibi so why was Edward arrested then?)

**Apollo**: What about Mr Cullen's wife? Did she see him the night of the murder?

**Carlisle**: I see he told you about her then. Yes she did, they went to see one of her childhood friends Jacob Black. If you wish to talk to her I'll get Alice, my daughter to take you there. She's wanted to visit her sister in law for a while now. This will give her a chance.

**Apollo**: Not to be rude Dr Cullen, but you look very young to have an 18-year-old son.

**Carlisle**: Heh. Heh. Well, he is my son, but not biologically. All my children are adopted. My wife and I can have no children of our own so we adopted five. All at different times of course. There's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Edward being the youngest. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, my wife's niece and nephew. We took them in when her sister died they are the only two that are technically related.

**Apollo**: (Well that explains a lot.)

**Apollo**: Do you mind if we look around?

**Carlisle**: Of course not. Anything to prove my son's innocence.

**Carlisle**: If you want to talk to my wife she'll probably be in the dinning room, Rosalie is usually in the garage, Alice in her room, Jasper in the back garden and Emmett some where near to Jasper or Rosalie. If you need me I'll be in my study.

(Carlisle leaves)

**Apollo**: (Better start looking around)

**Trucy**: Hey Polly look at this! They have a Grand Piano here!

**Apollo**: Better not let Mr Wright near it then.

**Trucy**: Daddy isn't that bad. He could just do better that's all.

**Trucy**:?! Look Apollo, there's a piece of paper under the leg here.

**Apollo**: _"Come to the school at 11pm tonight, alone. You know why. – M."_

**Trucy**: That's very vague. We don't even know who it's addressed to.

**Apollo**: Maybe. But this might be the reason Edward was seen leaving the crime scene.

(Blackmail Note added to Court Record)

(Small woman enters)

**???:** Hello. You must be Mr Justice. I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's sister.

**Trucy**: Hi Alice.

**Apollo**: Um, hello. I'm Apollo and this is Trucy, my assistant.

Sorry if this is offends you but would you mind answering some questions about last night?

**Alice**: Of course not! Ask away.

**Apollo**: Did you see your brother during the night of the murder?

**Alice**: Not much, I saw him before he left with Bella and Nessie to La Push and again when he came back to meet Dad then again when he came back.

**Alice**: Dad, Jasper and Emmett came back a couple of minutes before hand then about ten minutes after Edward arrived back Police Chief Swan came to the door and arrested him.

**Apollo**: Did he talk to anyone when he came in?

**Alice**: He talked to me when he came in and we played chess until the police arrived. We never did finish so tell him when you see him that I want a rematch 'kay?

**Apollo**: Do you know anything about this note?

**Alice**: … No. Bella did seem a bit worried yesterday though. Maybe you should ask her.

**Apollo**: And Bella is?

**Alice**: Ah! Edward didn't tell you about his wife?

**Apollo**: He told me he had a wife, just didn't give me a name.

**Alice**: Well, Bella's Edward's wife. They've been married for eight months now. I don't think I've seen a happier couple. Don't tell Rosalie I said that though she gets a bit jealous about that type of thing. According to her, her and Emmett are the happiest couple.

**Apollo**: And Nessie?

**Alice**: Edward hasn't told you anything has he? Nessie is his daughter.

**Apollo**: He has a daughter?

**Alice**: Yes, well technically he's her uncle, but when Edward's brother died Edward got custody of her as there was no other relative. Her real name is Renesme but we tend to call her Nessie. Bella hates that name though but it stuck.

**Alice**: Sorry, that's all I can think of to tell you right now. But if I remember anything you'll be the first to know. Carlisle also told me to take you to see Bella and Nessie when you want to so just call me if you want to go 'kay?

**Trucy**: Thank you Alice!

**Apollo**: Thank you.

Time: 11:05

**Location: Cullen's Back Yard**

**Apollo**: Looks like nobody's here right now.

**???:** Hey!

(Young man appears)

**Apollo**: Ah!

(And I though meeting Mr Wright was bad.)

**???:** you must be the Attorney guy going to prove my little bro innocent then. Mr Polly isn't it? I'm Emmett

**Apollo**: Eh…it's Apollo and this is my assistant Trucy. Would you mind answering some questions?

**Emmett**: Not at all.

**Apollo**: Did you see your brother on the night of the crime?

**Emmett**: Of course! Went hiking with him that night with pops and Jasper after he went to see Jacob and the others at La Push.

**Apollo**: Was he there the entire time?

**Emmett**: Pretty much. Went to see Bella before coming back to the house. He'd promised Alice that he'd have a chess tournament with her. Bella would have come too but Nessie was tired so he came alone while Bella looked after her.

**Apollo**: Have you seen this note before?

**Emmett**: Nope. Never seen it. Do you think Edward's being blackmailed?

**Apollo**: Maybe.

**Emmett**: If it is his then ask Bella. Those two tell each other everything!

**Apollo**: So, when did Bella find Nessie?

**Emmett**: Ah! Little Nessie! Sweetest little girl you've ever met! Only 6 and she's already talking like a teen! Seems like only yesterday that she came in family's life. But if you want a time then about seven months ago.

**Apollo**: (That long huh?.)

**Emmett**: Hey Jasper's here! Jasper over here!

(another young man appears)

**Apollo**: ( Meeting Emmett scary. Meeting Jasper terrifying.)

**Emmett**: Hey Jazz. This is Mr…Polly Juniper was it? He's Edward's Lawyer. And this his assistant Trucy.

**Apollo**: It's Apollo Justice. (Remember Trucy's name why don't you)

**Jasper**: Pleased to meet you. I'm Jasper Hale, Edward's brother.

**Apollo**: Please to meet you too. Um… would you mind answering some questions please?

**Emmett**: Go on Jazz! They're simple, all to help show Edward's innocence and all!

**Jasper**: I was going to Emmett. Ask away.

**Apollo**: Did you see your brother on the night of the murder?

**Jasper**: Yes, my brothers, our dad and I went out hiking that night. When we got back Edward left to see Bella before he came over to have a chess tournament with Alice. He wasn't here long before Police Chief Swan came over and arrested him.

**Apollo**: Have you seen this note before?

**Jasper**: No. Bella might have though, you should ask her.

**Apollo**: (seems like they're telling the truth about Edward's closeness with his wife. She might be the one that can answer the questions I need answers too. I'll go and see if Alice will take Trucy and I their now.)

Time: 11:20

**Location: Cullen Main Hall**

**Apollo: **Um, would you mind if you take us to see Bella now?

**Alice:** Finally! I've been looking for an excuse to go and see her for ages! Lets go!

...to be continued.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**A/N: So? What do ya think? I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as. **

**Please Review! **


End file.
